In the Dead of Night
by Skies-of-Gallifrey
Summary: Even Time Lords need to sleep, and when night falls on the TARDIS, the entire Universe quiets into slumber. But something stirs in the shadows on the infinite time-ship, and Rose finds herself wishing she wasn't alone in the darkness that is not as empty as it seems. Rated K for safety.


"You sleep?" Rose asked incredulously

"Of course I sleep." The Doctor responded matter-of-factly

"I've never seen you…" she argued

"I take catnaps here and there." The Time Lord shrugged as he finished putting his ship on autopilot. "But it's healthier to drop off for a few hours every month."

Rose blinked, the lights powered down. "There!" the Doctor enthused and smiled to his companion.

"Now you are welcome to stay awake." He told her "But I would very much like to sleep right through. So unless it's an emergency, please do not wake me."

"Fair enough." Rose had half a mind to pester him in revenge for all the times he'd woken _her_ up. But the plan dwindled to nothing in light of their wildly different needs I terms of sleep.

"Anyway…" he looked around, locating the corridor. He seemed uncomfortable with the situation, probably because of its inherent domesticity. "Without further ado, I shall bid you good night." She chuckle as he bowed his way out of the room and into the bowels of the endless time-ship.

Rose stood alone in the console room for another minute. The lights had powered down further, plunging the space into a half-lit gloom, even the ever-present bluish glow from the Time Rotor had dimmed.

It looked asleep, which was bizarre. To her the TARDIS was always awake, lights blazing, happily humming away through space and time. Now even that hum had dulled into a sleepy purr.

Feeling the effects of fatigue herself, Rose turned into the corridor that led to her own room. Even the lights had shut off, the corridor was so dark she had to trace the wall to avoid colliding with anything.

She'd often noticed how the ship sometimes reflected the Doctor's moods and feelings, and this only highlighted the fact that they were connected on a more than simply emotional level.

Her own room, with the walls painted a soft pink was a haven of light amidst the sleepy gloom of the rest of the ship. The bright white light from the standing lamp illuminated the space starkly. Rose discarded her jacket onto a white upholstered armchair and kicked off her shoes under it. She dragged the rest of her now exhausted self to the bathroom.

The water did nothing to dull the sleepy edge to her movements, today's adventure had taken a lot out of her. And apparently, gallivanting after William Tell through the mountains of Switzerland was also the required exertion to send even a Time Lord to his bed.

Freshly dressed in plain striped pajamas, Rose oozed into the covers. There, she nestled her head into the pillow before reaching for the light switch and casting the room into the same lazy darkness that had taken hold of the TARDIS. Withing minutes, the sound of Rose's quiet breathing could be heard from the door.

Further down, much, much further into the depths of the ship, another gentle snore could be heard, hiccupping at times as some dream echoed a painful memory. Even the TARDIS floating idly in a corner of a remote nebula, dozed at intervals.

Night had fallen on the ship where Time meant nothing.

And for a few hours, exactly three, it stayed that way. For three hours, it seemed the entire Universe quieted into contended slumber while its guardian's rested.

Rose awoke suddenly.

She peered into the darkness surrounding her in a vain attempt to locate the vague form that had had not woken her from her sleep. Nothing but the dark met her eyes and only the quiet, idling purr of the TARDIS reached her ears through the silence.

But she was certain something had woken her up. The girl flipped the switch and the lights blazed into life. She blinked rapidly at the brightness, willing her eyes to adjust.

There was nothing in the room; nothing but her, a bed, a lamp, a white upholstered chair and the white dresser with the mirror sitting passively atop it. The bathroom was equally empty.

But something did not feel right about this silence, like it as full of intent. Someone, or something, trying very hard not to be heard.

Now restless, Rose kicked off the covers and slid out onto the carpeted floor. She dragged off a knitted pink blanket from the foot of the bed and wound it around her shoulders, enveloping herself in warm wool that, if one believed the Doctor, was naturally that colour. Hesitantly, she exited the brightly lit haven of her room into the awaiting darkness of the corridor.

The blanket, originally intended for the feeling of safety it brought, was now an asset against the draft permeating the air. A chill shuddered through Rose's spine as the cold floors managed to leach the heat from her bare feet.

"It can't be more than 15 degrees." Rose whispered to herself as she hugged the blanket closer to her body. The sound of her voice didn't echo in the space, she felt the urge to keep talking to fill the silence.

A swift click caught her attention, she skittishly turned on her heels to face the source of the sound. There was nothing there, only silence, or relative silence mingled very the quiet hum of the TARDIS' complex and unfathomable circuitry.

"Who's there?" she asked to fill the silent darkness that had become menacingly thick.

She wistfully thought, for a fleeting second, that that silence might be replaced by a voice she knew well telling her it was just him and to get back to bed before she collapses at his feet.

But that man was gone now. Long gone. Now another stood in his place, one who went by the same idiotic name and claimed to be the very same person she had grown to love. She'd accepted this new Doctor and she still found herself loving him, but she couldn't help but sometimes miss her old friend.

The corridor was still dark, and now even the console room had been taken with the silent gloom. The Time Rotor was still and motionless, the controls themselves were fused together by the darkness enveloping them. Some flashed dimly, one red, one green, and a blue on at the back, slowly fading in and out. A few quiet clicks and gentle whirrs emanated from the hulking mass of the console. The ship was asleep, as was her pilot. And Rose did not feel safe.

She told herself that nothing could get through those doors, except now that assemblies hordes of Genghis Kahn were only horsemen from Early Mongolia and didn't hold even a candle to the creatures and ghouls she made up to fill the gaping maw of the darkness around her.

More than once she'd come out of her room because of some night terror, especially at first, when she was wracked with the occasional wave of homesickness. She'd always found comfort in the blazing lights of the console room and the metallic clangs accompanied by foreign curses as Doctor, this one or the last, fiddled with the electronics. Inevitably he'd ask what was wrong, and inevitably he'd say it was nothing but her human mind, reacting to an unknown and filling it with monsters and carnivorous shadows to be on the safe side of harm.

Another click resounded behind it, fading from the air almost instantly; it was followed by a hushed and muffled hiss.

"Doctor?" Rose's voice wavered uncertainly. Not even an echo answered her in the silence. Or was there a faint rustle? "Doctor if this is your idea of a joke, it is far from funny!" how she wished the lights would turn on to show the skinny git grinning like an idiot. But they stayed off.

Was there or was there not something on this ship? Apart from her, the Doctor, and… she didn't think the Doctor kept any pets, he didn't seem the type.

Something cold brushed past her and she shrieked. The room finally decided to echo the sound, multiplying her scream, distorting it into new terrifying tones and letting it linger near the ceiling. She backed away against the console, hugging the knitted blanket as close as she could. This time the clicks of claws against the metal grating of the floor could not be mistaken, and neither could the nebulous shadow prowling hungrily in front of her be a figment of her imagination.

She couldn't see eyes, or a head, but the limbs were adorned in silver claws that glistened wetly in the proto-stellar light filtering in from the windows on the door. It did not snare, or growl, or make any sound, only paced, back and forth, back and forth in front of her. Claws clicking and tinkling delicately on the metal.

Rose whimpered, it stopped and stared. It approached liquidly, Rose squeezed her eyes shut and hid behind her arms, something smacked wetly. Rose peered into the darkness, the shadow was gone.

She was left with the chilly air, the purr of the TARDIS, her own ragged breathing and the all-consuming dark. For a long time she did not move. Then she briskly trotted barefoot down the corridor she'd seen the Doctor take.

There was something on the ship, something that wanted to hurt her. She had to tell him, this was an emergency. This was not a dream, not a shadow, not a childish fear, there was something on the ship. There was something on the ship, and she had to tell him.

Her panic rose when she came to a junction and did not know which way to turn, the TARDIS was of no help, she was utterly silent, alive, but almost as if asleep.

There was something on the ship and her only guardians, her only shields against the evils of the Universe were fast asleep.

She scuttled into the right hand corridor, hoping to every star, to every deity, to every last atom in the universe that she didn't make a mistake.

There was something on the ship and she was less than prepared to deal with it herself and there was no one to help. There was something on the ship and she had to tell him.

The folly of her actions struck her when she came across a row of doors, all identical in the darkness that permeated every corner of the time-ship. She did not know this side of the TARDIS, and how on Earth or anywhere else was she supposed to know where the Time Lord had decided to put his room.

Her breathing accelerated, the frantically opened one door, and was met with darkness and silence, as with the next, and the next and the next. Every identical door led to another identical void.

She whimpered unintelligibly to herself. She was lost and alone, and there was something on the ship, and it wanted to hurt her. She cantered down the corridor, searching in vain for some clue, something, anything. The lights were off, she couldn't see, she ran into a wall and staggered into another. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

There was something on the ship and she was lost, in the dark, and alone.

The sound of quiet breathing made her stop in her tracks, she latched on to the sound, following it through the corridors, across a junction, and, finally, to a single, plain, average door. A tiny, minuscule little glow light hung from the ceiling, bathing the area in dim, much needed light. The silence amplifying even the smallest whisper, his gentle breaths were no exceptions, neither were their shuddering interruptions or the rustle of the covers.

Rose gently tapped the door, there was no response. She gave it a light push, it was latched, she pressed the handle. It swung open smoothly, the dim light from the corridor was not enough the penetrate the absolute darkness that shrouded the room.

"Doctor?" she called quietly form the door into the shadows that spilled out of the doorway. Still no responses, just a restless shift of linen.

She stood there, indecisive, along with the shadows came the long fingers of a chilling draft that made a shiver shudder up her spine. There was something on the ship, she should tell him.

She dared to take a single step into the space, her foot met a hardwood floor whose ice cold surface leached all the heat from her body. She hugged her blanket even closer around her shoulders to fight of the cold.

"Doctor?" she called a little louder in the thick darkness.

At first they were nothing, not a sound.

Then, all at once, in a sudden scramble, the lights were on. He fixed her with wide eyes she could best describe as wild. But her attention was solely focused on the silver thing that glinted in the lamplight. She stared down the barrel of the gun trained on her, her heart thumping hard in her chest. She was frozen in place, paralyse by fear and hypnotised by the pitch black tube that floated unwavering in the air. They stood there for half a second longer, the gun resting comfortably in his hand like it belonged there, him propped up on the bed, tense, her frozen to the core by fear and the ice cold air.

"Rose, for Rassilon's sake." with practised ease, he flicked the security and the highly advanced weapon powered down audibly. Rose relaxed a little, then further when he put the infernal thing down on the nightstand. "What are you doing here?" he asked, sitting up on the edge of the mattress.

"T-There-" she swallowed, her throat was dry, "There is something on the ship." She repeated the words that had been ceaselessly echoed through her head.

He stared at her for a moment, his deep brown-eyed gaze piercing into the very depths of her soul. He looked tired, and a little frustrated. "Rose…" he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "If you woke me up because you had a nightmare…" he looked up through hooded eyes as if she were a child.

"No." she whispered timidly, feeling very much inappropriately dressed in her PJ's, barefoot, and with a blanket hugged to her shoulders.

He sighed deeply and got up. "Come on." He joined her and led her out the door. "Let's go check the shadows."

Nervously, Rose let him lead her back out into the corridor. His hand was cold against her shoulder, even though the fabric of her shirt was in between. He moved in front of her, he stood out in the waiting darkness, dressed in white. His strides were powerful, she did her best to keep up, trotting behind, her feet pitter-pattering on the floor.

When they got to the console room, he gestured flamboyantly to the darkened space, "See! Nothing!" he stated, his form was oddly lit by the blueish light from the young stars outside, his white shirt almost glowed and his face appeared more angular than it should. "There is nothing here." He came towards her, the dim light and darkness amplifying his height.

Then they came again, the click on claws on metal, she felt her breath catch, the Doctor turned on his heels to face the source of the sound. It hissed, not at all quietly, the shadow form emerged from a corner and pounced, leaping with ease over the alarmed Time Lord. Rose hid behind her arms, bracing herself uselessly against the impact that never came.

She open one eye, and jumped backward in fright, away from the lolling tongue that licked the air not two inches from her face.

"This way!" she felt a hand grab hers, she let it pull her away and followed. His fingers were still ice cold, his touch slowly freezing her own fingertips.

The shadow followed them, it's claws tinkling like water on the metal, Rose did not register the twists and turns. Only when they stopped did she see the library and the bookcase they were hiding behind.

"Rose, you need to calm down." He held her shoulders, his brown eyes locked hers into his.

"I-I-" she began

"You have to." He stated firmly, giving her deltoids a light squeeze. "It feeds off fear, so-calm-down." He enunciated slowly. "Breathe."

Rose did as he said, taking several deep breaths. She was still scared, but now she thought she could think a little more clearly.

"Good." He nodded and turned away to watch the corridor "Now," he stated almost absent-mindedly "I realise you humans can't control how and when you release your pheromones…" he looked back to her "But I would ask you to try your best." She nodded, rather uselessly, since she was barely sure she'd understood what he'd said. "Wait here." He said and walked off into the shadows.

A few moments later he came back. Tucking something into the small of his back and carrying a flashlight.

"Doctor?" she begged audience, the Time Lord gave her his attention "What is it?" she questioned.

" _Se'eria Lerii_." He said fluently in a language Rose didn't recognise. "Roughly translates to 'Shadow of Fear', but I think your people would call it a Night Mare." He glanced at her "I believe you have that concept in your mythology?"

"Somewhat." It wasn't common, but it did exist. She shivered as she tried to visualise the creature, coupling it with the fluid and ethereal tones of its name and it's nebulous nature.

"Now where is this thing, it should've caught onto you by now." The Doctor suddenly strode out into the open, Rose caught sight of a metallic glint on his lower back before he turned.

No sooner had he stopped that beast reared into view, detaching itself from the shadows.

"There you are!" the Doctor greeted it jovially as he danced away from its clawed forelegs swiping at his face.

Rose thought it looked, appropriately, like a horse; it had long legs and an elongated spine. But the long, whip-like tail, forked and jaw that hinged at the base of its skull said serpent. The sharp claws that glinted no matter the illumination said dangerous, and the pupil-less grey eyes that shone with bioluminescent light in the surrounding dark said demonic.

It stared at the Doctor who stood stoically in front of it. "I'm giving you a choice:-" he said firmly to it, its tongue flicked back and forth in the air, searching for a scent. "Either you leave of your own free will, or stay and face the consequences."

The demon horse raised its shadowy head and let out of piercing screech. It leapt at a ninety degree angle and charged Rose, she darted out of the way, but it turned to face her. She looked up to find herself staring down the Night Mare's open maw, it's throat rippling and tongue lazily lapping the air.

"Oh no you don't." Rose heard the Doctor say, there was a flash light and the Mare shrieked before melting back into the shadows.

"Let's get you where there's light." He pushed her out into the corridors "And a defensible entrance." He muttered, Rose hesitated as she heard those words "Keep moving!" he urged, pushing her forward she that she was forced to look ahead.

He kept an eye on their surroundings, one hand lingering behind him, they made progress. Rose spotted the cone of light coming from a door. Her room, she'd left the lights on.

"Good, get in." he checked the corridor before entering the room himself.

"Why it is after me?" Rose asked as he flicked the light switch in the bathroom. Now she clearly saw what he'd tucked in the small of his back, a gun, the same model as the one he had been so ready to use on her, silver with a single red band down the barrel and on the chamber.

"When I said it feeds off fear, I wasn't entirely correct." He turned on the light of her small makeup table, "It feeds off the pheromones you release when scared. Of course different species release different pheromones, but to a _Se'eria_ , that's just another flavour." He looked at her, his eyes betraying his worry "This one seems to have taken a liking to human fear." Rose held her breath at the revelation, she wanted to be scared, but now she knew that's exactly what the Mare wanted.

A pair of solid grey eyes appeared in the doorway, the Mare dance from foot to foot.

"Ah yeah, you can't stand light can you?" The Doctor taunted "I'll warn you one last time: Leave, or suffer the consequences." His voice got dark, he rarely used that tone of voice. And she shuddered when she thought of what had happened after he did.

The Mare hissed and slunk away. Rose thought it had gone, had been sensible and taken the 'leave' option.

Then the lights shut off.

In the dark she heard what was unmistakeably an oath, no matter what language it was in. A piercing screech tore the air as the Night Mare coalesced above Rose. It's mouth was agape, the forked tongue reached towards her, barely touching the air above her face. She froze in place, rising panic pinning her to the ground where she stood, she wanted to back up, but she couldn't. She was paralysed.

The creature's toothless mouth inched closer, she felt the air move as in took in what it wanted. The grey eyes shone and stared, victorious, they Mare had cornered its prey, it would feast, its black throat pulsing and rippling.

Rose fell to the floor in a protective ball when the deafening clap of thunder resounded in the room, echoing over and over. The lights flickered on, she uncurled and scrambled to her feet. She found herself staring at the Doctor, he had just flicked the security and was tucking his weapon back into the small of his back. He exhaled sharply, there was nothing left of the Mare.

"Well, now that's over." He said, shaking his head clear of whatever emotion his action had aroused in him.

Rose was shocked "You-" she tried, but couldn't continue. "You-" she attempted her sentence again, but failed.

"Shot it?" he finished for her "Yes, I did."

"But-" she gasped, at a loss.

"Rose ,listen." Her caught her gaze in his, forcing her to look, she wasn't a stranger to this feeling that she had to listen to what he was saying, but only now did she realise it was done on purpose. "Either a _Se'eria_ leaves or it stays. And if it stays, there is only one way to get rid of it." He released his grip on her consciousness. "If I hadn't, it would've stayed dependent on you and perpetually kept you in a state of panic." He explained calmly "It would've made your life a living hell."

Rose was still stunned into silence, he let her go completely, she sat herself down on the bed.

"Well, there's no way I'm getting back to sleep now…" he muttered to himself "I'll see you in the morning?" he waved and disappeared into the corridor.

The Mare had not left any evidence behind, no body, no dust, not even an extraneous bullet or shell. It was as if it had never been there.

Rose attempted to understand was had transpired this night.

And she wasn't so sure she'd like what she found.


End file.
